Teasers
by Spacelady2012
Summary: A few teasers from different stories I've wrote. Some will appear but some may not. Each of them is a crossover stories you'll read. TFP/DW/A:MR and many more.
1. Teaser 1

**Teaser**

**The Screams of An Angel**

The three Children were scared. No, terrified. They thought nothing could go wrong for a simple field trip in the desert base in Nevada with the Autobots just to find the so-called special artifact, but no!

They ended up trapped in some kind of an experimental room with a lonely, grey angel statue. And what's worse was that the lights kept flickering and dimmed lower.

The darkness was slowly consuming the room. Then...

The lights came up again once more.

'' I'm scared guys.'' Raf whimpered in fear and shivering from the slightly dark, cold room.

'' H-Hey, Raf! Don't b-be scared! I mean come on! It's j-just a statue.'' Miko said. Trying to give the best brave face she could muster.

'' Guys... Where's the Statue?'' Jack asked slowly.

The dread crept into them as they turned around and...

Miko screamed in terror as well as the other two for what they were seeing.

The Angel revealed it's face, reaching it's arm at them slowly with a beautiful yet haunting face. And judging from its looks and Raf's guess, it was a female.

Jack frowned and looked closely that there was something else about the angel. It looked like it was... Sad.

'_'Please, help me.'_' The Melodic yet haunting voice soothed with the wind blew into their ears.

The children jumped in fright. They didn't see that one coming. But who else was talking other than themselves? Surely... But... No... That couldn't be...

Suddenly, the communicator in Jack's pocket was giving a few statics until it was clear that a few voices were heard.

'**'Jack? Jack! Can you hear me?!''** Arcee spoke in fear and worry.

**'' Jack, Raf, Miko. Are you alright?''** It was Optimus. He had Finally arrived the desert base from their own because of the spacebridge malfunction or more precisely to say it; deadlock.

''We're fine Optimus. We're trapped. In the experiment room. With the statue.'' Jack replied with courage.

'**'Oh thank god!''** Said the voice with a gasp. It was June, she arrived with Fowler after the news of the attack of the base from M.E.C.H.

Speaking of which...

''Mom? Are you okay? Is there MECH there? Are they still attacking you?'' Jack said in almost panic state.

'**'We're fine here, son.''** Agent Fowler replied.** ''Are you alright? They left after Optimus arrived here. Which room are you in?''** He asked.

Jack looked around until he found the label next to the door. '' We're in West Section, Lab 13.'' He answered in a hurry. '' You guys gotta hurry! The Statue is moving and it's gonna get us!'' Miko yelled in fear, not taking her eyes off the statue and neither did Raf.

**'' Miko! You okay?! What statue?''** Bulkhead yelled in a frantic state.

'**'Cut it out Bulk! You're making too much static here!''** Bumblebee whirred an annoyed tone.

''Bulkhead!''

''Bumblebee!''

''Guys! We haven't got much time! The lights are starting to go out and the Angel's coming for us!'' Jack yelled before the lights were flickering again, threatening to a shut down.

'**'Wait. Jack, are you referring to the statue?''** Optimus asked calmly.

''Yes, Optimus! Hurry before the-''

They couldn't here the last words because the communicator gave away with an abrupt cut.

Everyone was silenced in suspense and fear as the reply would never came.

'**'Jack? Miko? Raf?''** Optimus asked.

'**'JACK?! RAF?! MIKO?!''**

**End Teaser**

**Chapter:**

**The Lockdown**


	2. Teaser 2

**Teasers 2 **

**Transformers Prime: Wonderland Madness **

_''Alice...''_

_The Light flickers up..._

_''Hey, Alice. Do you want to sing with me while I play the piano?''_

_His Smile..._

_''Honestly, Alice. If you keep jumping on and off the table again, I'll expire! Your two time reckless sweetie.''_

_Her scolding yet gentle voice..._

_''Dont ever be afraid of anything Alice my dear. Imagine that it's a brick wall, once you break it like when you face your fears; you are free my dear.''_

_His supportive advice and his funny moustache..._

_''You have such a wild imagination, Alice. Perhaps when you grow up; maybe you'll become a writer like Jack London or Charles Dickens or anyone who you ever wanna be.''_

_Her jokes and lovely laughs..._

_''You're such a darling, Alice. Jack loves you so much and I'm so proud of you for babysitting him. It's no wonder you got your talents from your mother, dear. You'll be a great mother when you're all grown up.''_

_Her lovely, short Raven hair and her beautiful blue-eyed baby boy..._

_''I'm so happy, Dinah! When I grow up: I wanna be a Teacher. That way: I can teach and love the other kids!''_

_Her cat meowing and purring on her lap..._

_The light soon turns fire and becomes too bright..._

_''Fire, Alice! Fire!''_

_''Save yourself Alice! Jacob! Son! Open the door!''_

_''The key son! Use the key! You'll burn!''_

_''Alice! Get 'cough' out the house! 'Cough' 'cough' Jump out of the window!''_

_The cold dark snow cushions the fall..._

_The house now engulfed by the flames, like a monster eating its prey..._

_''Mommy! Dad!''_

_Their screams were louder then hers as they were also consumed by the fire along with her brother..._

_'_**'MOMMY! DAD!''**

_''Srgt. This girl's badly burned!''_

_''Someone call 911! We got a burning house in-''_

_''Is she gonna be okay?''_

_''Everyone step away from the-''_

_''It's all my fault... It's all my fault...''_

_''Sir! She needs medical attention!''_

_''Poor little thing... Will she be able to-''_

**_'_****'IT'S ALL MY FAULT! THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF ME!''**

_The fire disappears... Then darkness consumes..._

_The ticking noise comes by..._

_The key dangling down as it swing back and forth..._

_''Worst is over and over. Forget it, Alice. Forget it! The past is gone...''_

**Chapter:**

**Dreams, Memories** **and Truths**


	3. Teaser 3

**Teasers 4**

**Strong Heart of A Widow**

Sarabi watched in silence as Soundwave typed onto the computer. He was still working on the locations for the Relics, competing against The Prime.

It was still strange to use her human form just to sit down on the board near him and next to the Vehicon drone. Normally she would use her original form for comfort. But for some strange reason; she liked being human.

If it weren't for Alice's and June's help; she would have been a disgraceful and ridiculous for a former Queen.

It still painfully reminded her that she could not see her family because of Megatron's strict orders of not letting her 'hostage' leaving the Nemesis. But still, she was happy that her family were safe and under the protection of the Autobots and humans when in near danger. And besides; Her son and daughter-in-law are looking after the Pridelands wonderfully. She was so proud of him that he reminded her of Mufasa who he used to rule. Her heart ached of his death so much that she nearly lost herself. But, no. She tried to be brave, for him and her fellow friends. After what Scar had done, she nearly wanted to tear him apart. But she could not blame him that he was overshadowed by his brother for love, respect and care. The jealousy got the best of him in the end as the Hyenas ended his life.

She realised herself that Starscream looked like Scar. Only that Megatron would have beaten him to near death if it weren't for her intervention that is. She did feel sorry for him that his family and his home were destroyed by both factions but the Autobots damaged more of his life. Starscream was in her debt and treated her well like royalty because he was once a winglord (which meant Prince or King) that it made her feel like home and she was like a sister to him since he lost his own trine-mates (Brothers of some sort).

She was lost in thought of her past, when Soundwave walked up to her and said '**'It's to rest now my dear.''** With his various recordings.

Sarabi nearly jumped in suprise but noded her head. She jumped onto his long servo as the Vehicon said: ''Good night, your highness.''

Sarabi smiled and replied: ''Please, just call me Sarabi. There's no need to be formal. And good night to you too, Steve.''

If Sarabi could his face, he might have been smiling. He waved slightly at her as he resumed to his work.

Soundwave walked up his Lord and said (recorded) :** ''Need to take the Sleeping Beauty to her slumber Herr Lord Megatron.''**

Both Sarabi and Megatron rolled their eyes/optics at Knock Out's recording, ever since when she arrived the Nemesis.

''Very well Soundwave. I relieve you from your duty for the night.'' Megatron said. He raised his servo and rested on his old comrade's shoulder pad. ''Make sure you and your pet rest for a while.'' Then he pulled his servo away and turned to the main computer.

Sarabi was a little annoyed to be called a pet. To humans; Lions are wild and free even in captive state they were only called wild animals too. But to the Cybertronians; They consider Humans and all Animals (Wild and domestic) as Pets, due to their size. But still, Megatron too respected her because of her kindness and wisdom, not royalty.

Soundwave took her away and walked down to the dark yet busy halls filled with Vehicons and Eradicons.

Sarabi had always wondered what were behind their masks and most of all: Soundwave's. No one ever mentioned or talked about his Face-plates because it was a personal thing and it was best to be left with it. She however wanted to know as they reached her room, well to be more exact; Her's and Soundwave's room.

When she first arrived here Megatron chose Soundwave to watch over his pet to prevent her to escape. Which was a good damn reason why she couldn't outsmart with a Spy.

Laserbeak chirped in joy as she flew beside her creator, perching his shoulder.

Sarabi smiled at the Cybertronian bird. She only found out a few days ago from Knock Out that Laserbeak was a Symbiont creation; which was a child seperately from her Father's spark and became like that ever since. He also said that he had more of his creations but it wasn't his place to say of what happened to them.

Sarabi turned her head to the door as Soundwave punched the code and the it opened. Entering their quarters then the door snapped shut from behind.

**Chapter**

**Family History**


	4. Teaser 4

**Teaser 3**

**More Than A Field Trip**

The two Lion cubs and a bird ran away from the three laughing Hyenas, who were too busy of... Well, laughing.

The cubs only wanted to explore and have more fun but instead, they've got themselves into more trouble. The Elephant Graveyard would have been an awesome adventure, but noooooo! Zazu had to pop out of nowhere to ruin their fun! Now Zazu was going to tell Mufasa about this. And what's worse? The three Hyenas are after them.

Now, as they run further into the graveyard, they immediately stopped to catch their breaths.

''Did we lose them?'' Nala asked as she looked for any sign of them.

''I think so.'' Simba panted in exhaustion. Then froze. ''But where's Zazu?'' He asked as he looked around for the bird.

Then a group of terrifying screams echoed the graveyard.

The cubs widened their eyes and ran towards that direction. They stopped to see a terrible sight.

There was a large hole, which looked quite deep with green burnt marks hissing from the ground and around the hole was... A web?

''What do you think happened to Zazu and the... Hyenas?'' Nala asked.

Finally had the chance for to be brave; Simba walked down towards the hole. Carefully dodging past the green substance and the web, he looked down the hole. It was only ten metres down. It didn't look too deep but something had forced them to be pulled up.

Simba panicked at the thought and a lot of questions were in his head: Where's Zazu? What happened to him? What will his Father say about this? What could have cause this? Was it a monster that took them all away? Is it still here? And more importantly: Are they next?

All the horrendous stuff in his head cause him to swerve a little while trying to stop himself getting sick. Now what are they-

''Hey Bulk! Found some Energon reading here!'' A stranger yelled.

Simba and Nala panicked and ran into the

Elephant skull to hide. They watched quietly when strangers arrived.

Two man vehicles came into view with two man people. They got off from the vehicles showing their appearance: One was a girl with funny eyes and pink streaks on her hair, while the other was a young woman with short, black hair and green eyes.

''The Energon signal's right here in the centre, but I don't see it.'' Said the black haired girl.

''Problaby, because the Earth's soil and the bones here are covering the Energon.'' Said the big green vehicle.

The cubs nearly jumped in shock. Man things never talked. They could only make scary, roaring noises. But never, they had heard it talking. These man people were hiding something.

''Good point, Bulkhead. Starstrike, we should remove the bones to find the Energon underneath it.''

The cubs nearly panicke at the girl's suggestion. If they remove the skull: they could be in serious trouble. Rafiki had once warned them that some man people are good, some were not.

Then the unexpected had happened.

The two vehicles changed, shifted and transformed into giant metal men. The cubs nearly screamed but managed to keep themselves down.

The big green one, which had a voice of a male pounded it's fists causing a light tremor to the ground and said: ''Allright! Lets do some-''

''Hold up, guys! There's something down there. It looks like a large hole with burn marks!'' The pink and black haired girl said and ran down near the hole.

The other giant, which was a female arrived next to her and leaned down for a close up. ''Hmm... There's also a large web around the hole. Somehow it looks like-'' then she paused with dread on it's face.

''What? What is it Star?'' The green giant walked up next to her.

''Bulkhead. The web... Don't you know who it belongs to? There's only one spider who would do that!'' She said in panic.

He looked down at the web to get what she meant. He examined it until he froze too. With eyes as big as saucers.

''What's wrong, the both of you?'' The taller of the two girls asked.

''Yeah, Bulk. What's wrong? You're starting to scare us here.'' The other said with an uneasy tone of her voice.

Without an answer; The two giants transformers immedietly.

''Get in.'' The green one said.

''But why? What-''

''Just get in, now!'' The other vehicles said with a commanding tone.

The two girls looked at each other but did as they were told. They hopped on their own vehicles and they drove off quickly, leaving the trails into the dust.

After the tense and frightening experience, the two cubs walked out of the skull.

Still shaking in fear, Nala finally had the words to say: ''What were they Simba? I've never seen them before. Do you think they took Zazu?''

Simba thought carefully before answering: ''Well, I don't think they took him Nala. But they're definetly hiding something from us. We should go after them and-''

''Follow them?! Simba! What are you thinking?! They could be dangerous! Just like what Rafiki said: 'Some are friendly but do not give your full trust into them.' Remember?'' She aske in disbelief and annoyance.

Simba rolled his eyes at her comment. ''Cmon Nala! I know that they know something. So I suggest we go after them to find Zazu in one peace. Lets go!'' He said enthusiastically and he ran off to the stranger's direction.

Nala sighed but nodded and she too began to run off with him.

Unaware to everyone that someone was watching.

A lion with green eyes growled in anger and stalked after them.

And the other that the lion also didn't notice: Was a creature with glowing Amethyst eyes.

**Chapter**

** The Big, Bad (Or Good) Suprise**


	5. Teaser 5

**Teasers 5**

**Silent Nights**

Cody Burns walked through the dark, empty archive of the Griffin Rock Science Museum with a flashlight in his hand.

His family were still tied up from their work because of the mysterious 'incidents'. For some reason; people forget what they were doing and before they knew it, they end up in serious case of accidents.

Every night, people would call for emergency that a person was staking near their homes. They described it as: A tall, dark figure in men-in-black like suits with a large ugly head staring at them. When the Rescue Team arrived however, they claimed that they didn't remember calling for help.

Cody remembered that one time, a few nights ago that Mrs. Neederlander screamed for help that Mr. Pettypaws was 'Catnapped' by the same creature that every one talked about. But again, when they arrived, two impossible things happened: One - Mr. Pettypaws was nowhere to be seen, not even on his favourite tree. And Two - She didn't remember having a cat and went back home.

Then the worst part had happened.

All the children went missing once in every night.

Cody had a suspicion that It could've been 's work. But they weren't so sure if he had returned or better yet, that if he had ever created those things.

Then again the whole family were worried for Cody's safety, including from The Rescue Bots.

But that wasn't the only problem.

Doc Greene had disappeared last night when Frankie went upstairs to bring his coffee only to find his office missing. She searched everywhere. Not one note or even a video/phone message was left for her to know.

Professor Baranova was too, went missing last night.

The Rescue Bots try to detect the life signal of this mysterious stranger from their ship. But the results came negative. Not even Optimus Prime couldn't find it either. To their suspicion, that the stranger was using a cloaking device; in which that it can walk freely without being detected.

Optimus had decided to send Bumblebee to their aid, much to Blade's joy. Cody rolled his eyes remembering when the Groundbridge opened inside their base, Blades tackled him into a bear hug before Bumblebee could even take one step inside their home.

The approaching flashlight snapped out of his mind when Frankie arrived. She was carrying a Life-Detector that her Father built to find hiding objects, including people. The result had led them here but no sign of the missing citizens.

''Hey Frankie. Did you find your dad?'' Cody asked.

Frankie only shook her head with disappointment. Sighing in frustration. ''I don't know what to do Cody. My dad's Life-Detector led us here but the moment we went in, the signal just disappeared into thin air. Like it was never even here! Ugh! I don't know what to do Cody, I miss him.'' She said. Slumping her shoulders in near defeat.

Cody raised his hand and placed it on her shoulder and trying to give her a reassuring smile. ''Don't worry Frankie. Well find him, no matter what.'' He said, comforting his best friend.

Frankie looked up to him and smiled in return. ''Okay. It's getting late, we should just-'' then she froze.

''Frankie? What's wrong?'' He asked.

Frankie started to tremble and raised her finger, pointing at something just right behind him.

Cody didn't understand that what was wrong with her.

Until the creepiest sound came by.

It sounded like hissing and it was breathing raggedly. It was a terrifying sound. Cody turned around slowly and regretted it for doing that. What he was seeing was horrifying.

The mysterious creature wasn't a human. It was a monster.

It's head was big and it's face looked like Edward Munch's '_Scream_' painting. It's fingers were abnormally large, one of them was the largest. The height was ridiculously tall and it was wearing a black suit just as the citizens described it.

'**'You will not interfere. Our vessel must be fixed and they will do it. All the children will be our soldiers when the time has come. And Silence will fall.''** It said in a scary voice along with a hiss.

The children were backed up against the wall, terrified. They were trapped. The creature walked slowly closer to them.

The kids could only do one thing. They screamed and it echoed all the way down to the end of the hall.

**Chapter**

**Lost and Never Found**


	6. Teasers 6

**Teasers 6**

**TF:P & RB/BS**

**Secrets And Truths of Rapture**

Professor Baranova played the first Audio Log that was found under the sea.

As it was starting; The Autobots, Rescue Bots and the Humans sat down and watched excitedly as a voice came:

_'' For those (Surface dwellers) who ever found this Audio Log, I suggest you destroy it while you still can._

_The once powerful and beautiful city now lay wasted under the sea. For it is called: __**Rapture**__. For ten agonising years i had to survive this dreadful distopia that my Father once taught me these words so long ago. I am fortunate that they had not found me or killed me, but I have suffered through pain, loss and fear..._

_My father was taken away from me. They kidnapped me and turned me into those __**Little Sisters**__ with slugs inside of me. Then, the whole city began a civil war with chaos, death, destruction and the much, much worse._

_I thought it was either Paradise or Perdition. But it was neither..._

_So please: destroy it and all of the evidence of this morbid truth before it is to late!''_

Everyone listened to the recording with shock, horror and disgust. This was definitely not to be watched or to be listened with.

''The female person may have a point. This recording and footages may have a rating for mature and may show a lot of violence.'' Chase stated.

''Aw, C'mon guys! It could be some movie and all, right?'' Miko asked with a little mischief in her voice.

Jack groaned but nodded his head.

''You might be right about watching more of this but if what Chase is right about the violence inside then we will have no choice but to destroy it.'' Optimus said.

''Or you could give me so that me and my team could investigate this lost case.'' Fowler said while he was sitting next to June.

''Well, we can't stop of what we started then. Let's start up this 'Visual recording' from a person's camera (point of view).'' Chief burns replied.

He took out an old CD which said: New Year's Eve 1958. Which was a strange thing. CD's weren't made until the 80's and 90's. They must have been more advanced then they thought.

He placed the CD into the player as the large white screen began to show the images of what's to come.

**Chapter**

** Beginning of Chaos**

**Note= I forgot to write about the copyrights. So:**

**All characters of The Transformers belongs to Hasbro**

**Rapture, Little Sisters and others belongs to Bioshock 2k Games.**

**The person's recording is my OC.**


	7. Teaser 7

**TF:P/JB**

**More Than A Field Trip: India**

Down in the deep Indian Jungle, Baloo and Bagheera walked down the path while pushing the tree branches away.

''I told you Baloo, we're going circles if we don't do this my way.'' Bagheera scolded the bear.

''C'mon Baghee! I'm sure that Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan went that way. I can smell it.'' Baloo argued back at the black panther.

Bagheera rolled his eyes as the rest of the old gang arrived - minus Shere Khan (who still holds a grudge on the boy) in the scene.

''Oohhhhh! Why are we s-s-s-supposed to come here again?'' Kaa whined, sliding down the ground.

''Why my dear comrade in arms - erm... I mean coils. We are searching for Mowgli and his human friends, of course!'' Said Colonel Hathi with a loud voice.

''Yeah my animal. We're on an adventure that we've never been, so chill out my good snake friend.'' Said Louie swinging from the trees and landed on Hathi's back.

Bagheera nodded in agreement as he spoke: ''Yes. We must hurry up before Shere Khan finds-''

''Hold it Animals! You're not gonna believe what I found somethin' here!'' Baloo yelled down the path.

Bagheera groaned at his interruption as the rest of the gang followed him. ''What is it Baloo?'' He asked.

Baloo pointed his claw at the road. Everyone watched in shock of what they just saw: Two purple cars were driving down the road then stopped nearby the animals. The gang realised this and ran behind the trees to hide.

''How interesting.'' Said a voice behind them.

The animal gang almost yelled in fright but thankfully kept quiet from the purple vehicles not noticing them. They turned around to see and on the rock was none other than Shere Khan the Tiger himself.

Baloo made a small whoop before giving the tiger a bear-hug. ''Khanie! It's good to see ya again old buddy!'' He said while letting go of the tiger.

Shere Khan merely brushed himself off while composing his prideful stand. ''I'm only here to find the man-cub and-''

Before he could say more Bagheera ran towards him and covered his muzzle with his paws. ''Hush! There are strangers here and we must be quiet.'' He hissed.

''Hey, do you hear something GR-3G?'' Said the stranger nearby.

Everyone held their breaths as they spoke. But something was wrong.

The voice... It came from thing Man-thing. But how did the-

''I think; either you hit your processor way too hard or you raised the sensitivity of your audio receptors a little high ST-3V3.'' The other purple Man-thing said.

''But I'm sure that I heard someone talking. It could be an Autobot.'' The other said.

Then the impossible thing had happened.

They changed shape and turned into two giant metal men standing 5 feet tall. Almost taller than the trees itself. They had no faces but it looked like they were wearing mask which made them identical.

''I'm telling you ST-3V3, it's probably just some wild earth animal that lives here in the jungle. Why do you think it's so noisy here? You're being way to paranoid.'' One of them spoke.

If the animals could see it's face it might have been glaring at the other. ''I'm serious GR-3G. I heard someone talking.'' ST-3V3 said. Or was it Steve from what they heard?

GR-3G or Greg scoffed at him. ''Please, you do realise that we're using the universal language translator ST-3V3. It could be some animal talking like those annoying parrots or monkeys.''

''But the small group of human children that we found near the Energon mine live here so it could mean that more of them are here too!'' Said Steve frustratingly.

Baloo and Bagheera froze. Did they just said human children? Then it could only mean... That they were taken hostages by the metal giants!

''Quit worrying over your helm buddy! They're home is miles away from the ancient ruins according to commander Soundwave's life scanner. So there's nothing to worry about. As long as Soundwave detects the Autobots, we'll be ready.'' Said Greg.

Steve hesitated but nodded his helm as they transformed into their vehicle modes and drove away from the animals, in which they were ignored.

The animals couldn't believe they're ears (minus Kaa's, which they're not visible) and even Shere Khan stared in shock. The children are very much in danger!

''Oh, no! Baghee! The kids! They're in serious trouble! We gotta save them!'' Baloo exclaimed. He started to run towards the empty road.

But before he knew it. Kaa wrapped his coils around him to stop him from running off along with Louie and Hathi pulling Baloo back.

''Hold your horses Baloo! We've not made a battle strategy yet!'' Hathi said, bringing the bear back with his trunk.

''Yessssss Baloo. They're asssss big assss the treessssss. We'll be sssssquashed like antssss if we do it recklesssssly.'' Kaa commented at this.

''Well, then. If we want to save them. Then I guess you can count me in.'' Said Shere Khan.

Everyone eyes him suspiciously. ''How could we trust you? After what you've done.'' Said Bagheera with a wary tone of his voice.

''If you want them saved from the giants then i will help you. They're trespassing my territory you know.'' He replied back.

**'Of course.'** Bagheera thought and rolled his eyes.

''Then we have no time to waste. Here's the plan...''

Unaware that a large metal bird was on a tree trunk high above them. Unnoticed by the group as it sent the voice transmission to it's master.

**Chapter**

**Regroup and Plans**

**All Jungle Book Characters = Disney**

**Vehicons and Lazerbeak = Hasbro**

**The Steve and Greg = ? Either Hasbro or fan made names...**


End file.
